A Duelist Destiny
by SaiyanWarriorGotenks23
Summary: Chap 2 is up!!!!! Weevil and Bandit kieth goes head to head in a duel.And Joey makes his appears against Mako.Right out by reading please and review!!!!!!!
1. The Gift to Yugi

"Finally, the last day of school is over!" exclaimed Joey.  
  
"You said it. I thought I was going to die!" said Yugi.  
  
"Hey Yugi, how is your grandpa doing?" Anzu asked.  
  
"He's doing just fine. He just needs to stop watching porno tapes. It's bad for him!" Yugi answered back.  
  
"Hey, ask your grandpa if I can borrow some of his porno tapes, will you?" Tristan asked.  
  
Everyone laughed until they walked into Kaiba. "What's up Yugi?" said Kaiba  
  
"Nothing much. You?" Yugi answered.  
  
"I see you haven't looked in your mailbox yet. I was invited to another tournament. There are only 12 people allowed in!" Kaiba told Yugi and the others. "Wow, thanks for telling me! Where's this tournament held at?" Yugi asked.  
  
"At Hawaii- it's starting next Saturday. I Hope you will be there." said Kaiba, who then walked away.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow!" Yugi said as he raced towards the game shop, then bursting the door open.  
  
"Okay, it must be here somewhere... Okay, bill...bill...bill...yes, this is it! The tournament invitations!" He jumped up and down with excitement.  
  
The Next Day...  
  
Yugi and the others met in the park. Both Yugi and Joey were invited to the tournament, and Anzu and Tristan was allowed to come with them in this adventure to cheer them on.  
  
"I can't believe I was invited! I'm ready to take on any duelist that crosses my path!" Joey exclaimed with confidence.  
  
"Me, too. Hey! Let's go to the game shop to build us a better deck!" Yugi replied.  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea! Let's go!"  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi yelled.  
  
"Hey Yugi, coming to improve your deck?" said Grandpa. "That's right!" replied Joey excitedly. "Yugi, I have a gift for you- all of the pieces of Exodia!" "What? But how did you get new ones?" Yugi replied in shock.  
  
"Yugi, I own a damn card shop, for crying out loud! Here, take them- they're yours!"  
  
"Thank you very, very much Grandpa! This will really help me out at the tournament!" It took an hour for Yugi and Joey to get their deck together.  
  
"Hey, we've got some great new cards, Yug'! Rare, too! What do you have?"  
  
"Let's see... I've got two Dark Magicians, two Castle walls, two Gaia the Fierce Knights, two Swordstalkers, two Curse of Dragons, two Puppet Rituals- "  
  
Joey whistled at these figures. "That's a lot of twos!"  
  
"I'm not finished! Four Great Whites, three Celtic Guardians, two Fusions, two Summoned Skulls, two De-spell cards-"  
  
"Here we go with the twos again..."  
  
"Joey, be quiet!" Anzu hissed.  
  
"Thank you! As I was saying- three Mystical Elves, two Gate Walls, two Reverse Traps, four 'Yami's, two 'Widespread Ruin's, two Remove Traps, two 'Oozaku's, Dark Magic Ritual, Book of Secret Arts, Sword of Ruin, Feral Imp, Card Destruction, Acid Trap Hole, Change of Heart, and the pieces of Exodia."  
  
{Notice I excluded the cards 'Magician of Black Chaos' and 'Gaia the Dragon Champion'. That is because they are not available in card form. 'Magician of Black Chaos' is formed by sacrificing the Dark Magician and one other monster to the 'Dark Magic Ritual'. 'Gaia the Dragon Champion' is formed by fusing 'Gaia the Fierce Knight' with 'Curse of Dragon'.}  
  
"That is some deck you got there, Yugi!" Tristan commented.  
  
"Hey Joey, why don't you let me see your deck?"  
  
"OK, then... let's see, I've got two Flame Swordsmen, two Swamp Battle guards, two 'Salamandra', two Trap Holes, two De-spells, two Winged Dragons, two Zanki, two Faceless Mages, two Sogen, two Dragon claws, two 'Dragon Treasure', two Lava Battle Guards-"  
  
"It looks like you have almost as many two's as I have, Joey!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we're just a regular Noah's ark! But there's more! I've got four 'Battle Ox', three 'Battle Steer', four 'Legendary Sword', Time Wizard, Baby Dragon, my Red Eyes, Acid Trap Hole, Remove Trap, Seiyuaryu, Tremendoufire, Skull Guardian, Ryu-ran, Soul of the Pure, Kaiser Dragon, Dark Magic Ritual, and Shield and Sword."  
  
{Again, I omitted 'Thousand Dragon', as it is created from 'Baby Dragon' with the effect of 'Time Wizard'. For 'Magician of Black Chaos', see above note. However, Joey can't use the 'Dark Magic Ritual', because he doesn't have the Dark Magician to sacrifice, whom he needs in order to create the Magician of Black Chaos. If you want the below duel to work, you should probably add 'Dark Magician' to Joey's deck.}  
  
"Wow! Now, that is an amazing deck you got there, Joey!"  
  
"Hey, Yug', how about you and me duel?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea! Let's Duel!"  
  
The two boys got ready for their duel.  
  
"Hey Yug, I'll go first, okay?"  
  
"Fine with me! But it won't stop you from losing!"  
  
"I play the Swamp Battle Guard in attack mode! [1800/1500] I place this card face down, too."  
  
"Okay Joey, it's my turn now. I play this- three cards face down. Now I send out the Curse of the Dragon, in attack mode! [2000/1500]."  
  
"Stop right there- I play my trap card, the Trap Hole!"  
  
"You'll be the one stopping! I play this card- Remove Trap. Now I attack your Swamp Battle guard!"  
  
Joey's life points went down to 1800.  
  
"Damn you, Yugi! Wait a minute..." Joey surveyed his hand. "Perfect! I play this- the Red Eyes Black Dragon, in attack mode! [2400/2000] Now I attack your Curse of Dragon!"  
  
"I play my trap card- the Gate's Wall. It blocks your attack!"  
  
"Nice move, Yug. Looks like it's my turn."  
  
'I can't protect myself anymore. I have to draw the right card!' thought Yugi. 'Perfect!'  
  
"I play this- the Summoned Skull, in attack mode! [2500/1200] 'Damn it, I need a better hand than this!'  
  
"I play- Card Destruction!"  
  
Yugi discarded his hand and drew another hand. He now had 'Yami', 'Great White' and 'Dark Magic Ritual'.  
  
"I play this card- Yami, raising my Summoned Skull's attack and defense points by two hundred! Now I attack your Red Eyes!"  
  
Joey's life points dropped down to 1500.  
  
"Okay, my turn. Yes! I play this, the Flame Swordsman! [1800/1600] I play 'Sogen' a zone field card! Now, finally, I play this card- 'Salamandra', which raises my Flame Swordsman's attack points by seven hundred! I attack your Curse of Dragon."  
  
Yugi's life points dropped down to 1500. Joey laughed.  
  
"How did you like that, Yugi?"  
  
"Not very much, but that was a great move you just played. Unfortunately for you, it wasn't good enough! I play the Puppet Ritual to summon the Mysterious Puppeteer, in defense mode! [1000/1500] I activate his effect, making my life points go back up to two thousand. Finally, I play this card in defense mode."  
  
"My turn! I play this card in defense mode. Your move, Yug."  
  
"I play this card- Gaia, the Fierce Knight, in attack mode! [2300/2100] The Field bonus gives him a two hundred boost to his attack AND defense points! I attack your Flame Swordsman with my Summoned Skull!"  
  
"Finally, my turn- I play this- the Dark Magic Ritual to summon my Magician of Black Chaos, in attack mode. [2800/2600] I attack your Gaia the fierce knight." Yugi's life points dropped down to 1700.  
  
"My turn. Perfect! I play the Dark Magic Ritual to summon the Magician of Black Chaos! [2800/2600] Now I play this- the Sword of the Ruin to boost my Magician's attack points by four hundred! Lucky for you, though, Sword of the Ruin takes away two hundred of his defense points. I attack your Magician of Black Chaos." Joey's life points dropped down to 1100. "Now I play this- 'Oozaku'. Your life points are now three hundred. Finally, I play this- De-Spell, which I use on the only card you got face down!" Joey flipped it over: it was 'Soul of the Pure'. Joey discarded it, and Yugi ended his turn.  
  
'Shit, I'm really getting my ass beat!' "I play this card in defense." Yugi and Joey did the same time for the last 10 turns, with Joey putting cards in defense and Yugi destroying them.  
  
"I won Joe- I've collected all of the pieces of Exodia!"  
  
"Damn, you got lucky, Yug'!"  
  
"That match was great!" Tristan commented.  
  
Days pass; the tournament will begin in just another day. Yugi and the other took the plane to the Hawaii to be in the tournament.  
  
Please Review!!!!!!! 


	2. The Tornament Begins

Yugi, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan finally made it to the tornament."Wow look at this crowd," saided Joey." I think this tornament is way more different than Pegasus tornament.," saided Yugi."Let's go find out more about this tornament," saided Anzu. "Will...will....will look at what the cat drag in," saided Bandit Keith.Yugi turn around, "What Bandit Keith your in this tornament too?," saided Yugi. " Hey I remember that bastard he was from Pegasus tornament," saided Joey."I will be looking forward kicking all of your asses,"saided Bandit Keith and he walk away while Anzu and Tristan was holding back Joey."The tornament will begin in just one hour.The duelist please come to the back room and others please find a seat and sit down, saided some dude."We see you guy after the tornament," saided Joey and Anzu.They went off towards the back room.Yugi and Joey finally made it to the backroom. Yugi noticed there was many duelist from Pegasus tornament.There were other good looking duelist too.( I mean they look like they can duel good.)There was Mako, Haga, Bandit Keith, Kaiba, Mai, and Bakura."Everyone shut the hell up and listen. This shows who is dueling who.It is the chart of the tornament rounds and shit like that.The 1st match is Bandit Keith vs Haga. 2nd match is Joey vs Mako. 3rd match is Bakura vs Reaper. 4th match is Mai vs Kaiba. 5th match Yugi vs Ryuo. 6th match is Zero vs Saba.The First match will begin right now.The two duelist please go to the front," saided the same guy.Bandit Keith and Haga walk towards the front.Then back in the room a television came down and power on.It show Haga and Keith up in the duel arena ready to duel."Your going down bug freak," saided Keith."Shut up and let's duel,"saided Haga."I will go firstbug freak.I play this Pendulum Machine in attack mode 1750/2000.I also play this card down." "I play this the Petit moth in defense mode 300/200.I play this card the multply card.Now my petit moth is like immortal," saided Haga." O no what is he trying to do," saided Keith."I guess it is my turn.I play this card in attack mode Megasonic 1500/1800.Your move Haga," saided Keith.I play the Evolutionary Coccoon on one of my Petit moth 0/2000. Your move Bandit Keith," saided Haga."Ha ha I play this the Raikegi card destorying all of your monster card on the field."You will pay Bandit Keith.Perfect I summon this insect queen in attack mode 2200/2400.Now insect queen attack Megasonic," saided Haga.Bandit life poins drop down to 1300."My turn, I play this card in attack mode Zoa 2600/1900.Now I play this Magic card Metalmorph to turn him into Metal Zoa 3000/2300.Now Metalm Zoa attack the insect queen,"saided Bandit Keith.Haga life points drop down to 1200.Haga then gives up because he doesn't have a card in his deck that can defeat that card. "Good luck Joey and believe in your cards and your deck," saided Yugi."Thanks Yugi I need that advice," replied Joey.Joey and Mako hop on to the duel arena.Joey wave to Anzu and Tristan.Mako made his first move." I play this card this card in attack mode Takrimines 1500/1200.Now Iplay this card the Umi,making him 1700/1400.Your move little one,"saided Mako."I play this card the Lava BattleGaurd in attack mode 1550/1800.Now I play this the sogen.Now my Lava Battle Gaurd is now 1750/2000.Now Lava Battle Guard attack that sea dragon."Mako life points drop down to 1750."Nice move, but beat this I play the giant red seasnake in attack mode 1800/800.Now giant red seasnake attack that lava Battle guard.Joey life points drop to 1950."Okay then you mess with him now mess with his brother.I play the Swamp Battle Guard in attack mode 1800/1600.Field power bonus makes him 2000/1800.Now Swamp Batte Guard attack that giant redsnake," saided Joey. Mako life points drop to 1550."Nice move,I summon this the agua dragon in attack mode 2050/1900.Now I play back my Umi card making him 2250/2100.Now attack that Swamp Battle Guard."Joey life points drop to 1300."Damn that was a nice move.Iplay this card in defense mode"."Okay I play this card in attack mode Seaking Dragon 2000/1700.Field Bonus make it 2200/1900.Seaking Dragon attack that defense card.""Damn I better get a good card,I really need one baby.Perfect I play this the Time wizard in attack mode.Time Wizard time travel, the clock started spinning. It started slowing down then stop at the skull."Joey time wizard got suck in and Joey life points drop down to 800."I guess it is my turn I play this card in attack mode Fortress Whale 2350/2150.Your turn Joey," saided Mako.Perfect I play Red Eye Black Dragon in attack mode 2400/2000.Now I play this magic card MetalMorph to make him the Red Eye Black Metal Dragon 2800/2400.Now Red Eyes attack Seaking Dragon now!!! "Mako life points drop down to 950."That was a great move Joey," saided Yugi from inside."Where did a punk like him got a rare card like that," saided Kaiba from inside also."Wow that was a nice move I play the Crab Turlte in attack mode 2550/2500.The field bonus 2750/2700.Now I play this magic card power of kaishin making him 3050/3000.Now Carb turtle attack," saided Mako. Joey life points drop down to 550."Damn must win, perfect this is the end Mako.I play this card Seiyaryu in attack mode 2500/2300. I play this zone field card Sogen to lower your moster attack. Now I play this dragon claws making him 3100/2300.Now I attack your Agua dragon," saided Joey. " That was a nice move Joey," saided Yugi.Mako life points drop down to 0." The winner Joey Wheller."Joey went back out to the back."Joey that was beautiful move, and polus where did you get metalmorph and Red Black Metal Dragon," saided Yugi."I got it from my sister Serenity.She brought me 3 pack of duelmonster cards and I found those cards.," replied Joey. 


End file.
